Megumi Toyoguchi
Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ; born January 2, 1978 in Machida, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She's known for voicing: Hikari in Pocket Monsters, Ran Kotobuki in Super Gals!, Revy in Black Lagoon, Sei Sato in Maria-sama ga Miteru, Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist and Yao Sakurakouji in Miami Guns. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Disney Tinker Bell and the Pirate Ship of Neverland (2014) - Rosetta Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Tabby *.hack//SIGN (2002-2003) - Mimiru *Avenger (2003) - Layla Ashley *Bleach (2011-2012) - Riruka Dokugamine *Chobits (2002) - Yumi Ōmura *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Miranda Lotto *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Akiho Shigetō *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Mōyū *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2005) - Kyōko Iwase *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Tomoko Higashikata (eps1-15) *Jormungand (2012) - Minami Amada/Dr. Miami *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Koyuki (ep4) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Reira *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Lottie *Rideback (2009) - Shōko Uemura *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Teacher's Spirit (ep40) *Senran Kagura (2013) - Haruka *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master: Tokyo Magic Arc (2018) - Haruka *Sword Art Online (2012) - Rosaria (ep4) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Charme *Warring States Maidens: Pink Paradox (2011) - Nobunaga Oda 'Anime Shorts' *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor: A Dream's Six Views (2010) - Mōyū (ep4) 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Popo *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Elena *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Winry Rockbell *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Yukari Takeba *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Hikari *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Hikari *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Hikari *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Hikari *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Melody Honey 'OVA' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Winry Rockbell *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Mihiro Oiwakken *One Piece: Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack (1998) - Nami *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Festival Eve Full of Swimsuits (2015) - Haruka Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 1 (2006) - Jun Kuga *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 2 (2007) - Jun Kuga *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 3 (2008) - Jun Kuga *Hayate Cross Blade: Ultra Drama CD: First Stars! Screaming Together! (2010) - Jun Kuga *RustBlaster (2008) - Kodachi Amakusa Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Sakubo *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Mimiru *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Mimiru *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2011) - Yoshiko Mioshi *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Charles *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Miranda Lotto *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Junko Enoshima *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Ruri *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Ruri *Extremely Large Portion: Senran Kagura (2014) - Haruka *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Qun'mi Tru'e *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2005) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Winry Rockbell *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Kyōko Iwase *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Hot Pants *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Aqua *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Aqua *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Aqua *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Paine *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Aqua *Lost Dimension (2014) - Nagi Shishiōka *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Miriallia Haw *Mobius Final Fantasy (2018) - Additional Voices *Peach Ball: Senran Kagura (2018) - Haruka *Persona 3 (2006) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Yukari Takeba *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yukari Takeba *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Yukari Takeba *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Vivienne *Project X Zone (2012) - Riemsianne La Vaes *SD Gundam GGeneration SEED (2004) - Kisato Yamabuki *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Haruka *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Selection of Girls (2015) - Haruka *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Haruka *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus: Proof of Girls (2013) - Haruka *Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows (2011) - Haruka *Senran Kagura 2: Crimson (2014) - Haruka *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Riemsianne La Vaes *The Last Story (2011) - Seiren *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Sara Valestin *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Sara Valestin *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Sara Valestin *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Sara Valestin *Ultra Despair Girls: Danganronpa: Another Episode (2014) - Black Bear, Junko Enoshima, Polar Bear *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Rosie *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Rosie *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Rosie *XenobladeX (2015) - Murderess 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (100) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors